Wardrobe Malfunction
by hannahwrites89
Summary: One-shot. A/W: "This is the worst way anyone ever hit on me," he jokes as he pulls up the zipper up to my neck. "This isn't flirting," I state. Although, standing this close to each other definitely makes it feel like we are. "Good to know," he chuckles. He gives me another look. Never afraid to confront me with, well, himself.


**Author's Note: **No complicated back story. You know what, I don't even know in what season this is supposed to take place. Before season 5. The only thing you need to know is that Alicia is (back) with Peter and that Alicia and Will still work together at Lockhart/Gardner. That's all. Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading this – for a change – light hearted one shot.  
**Summary: **"This is the worst way anyone ever hit on me," he jokes as he pulls up the zipper up to my neck. "This isn't flirting," I state. Although, standing this close to each other definitely makes it feel like we are. "Good to know," he chuckles. He gives me another look. Never afraid to confront me with, well, himself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character. Wish I did though.  
**Thanks: **To RomanticSoutherner, my beta who encouraged me to just publish this.

* * *

**Wardrobe Malfunction**

"_Sometimes the thing that brings us together  
also pulls us apart. Sort of like a zipper."  
_– Jarod Kintz

Oh. My. God. This isn't happening. Desperately I pull the zipper once more. _Please. Just go up. _

No luck. _Why isn't this working_?

I let out a deep sigh. I suck in my breath, but I know, it isn't going to help. I got the zipper over my lower back, but it's just that last bit that got stuck. I reposition my hands and try again. _Why did I put on this dress in the first place. _

"Dammit"_,_ I mutter when it still doesn't work. I feel my cheeks getting hot and my back sweaty from trying.

Embarrassed, I unlock the stall and check if the rest of the bathroom is empty. Luckily, it is. I walk over to the mirror and try to bend my neck so I can watch the zipper as I pull it back up. _Not helping._

My hand slides down the inside of the fabric, hoping to maybe find a little thread or bump that I just need to push away. But it's nothing. It's just not working.

Disgruntled, I stare at my own red face. _Really Alicia?_ I look around the bathroom and let out another sigh. I could just wait for someone to walk in here, ask that person to help me. But I don't know for how long I'll be waiting here.

I glance at the clock on my phone. I've been in here too long. I overthink my options. It's either her or him.

He is out of the question. That would be ridiculous. He'll think I'm flirting with him, that this is intentional. It really isn't. Also, I don't want to know what _will_ happen.

So, I decide to call Diane. No answer. I realize she probably doesn't even have her clutch or phone on hand, she might be even up on the stage already. We're at this terrible benefit of one of my clients.

I can't believe this. There's one other obvious option. _Him. _I dial his number.

"Alicia?"

"Will," I reply relieved. "I have a…wardrobe malfunction." I roll my eyes to myself in the mirror. _Really Alicia?_

"That's unfortunate," he replies with a chuckle.

"I hate to ask this."

"No worries. I'll be right there."

I hang up and look at myself in the mirror once more. _Ridiculous, Alicia. Ridiculous._

With a subtle knock on the door and a playful grin on his face, Will pops around the door within seconds.

"I heard there's a wardrobe malfunction that requires my attention." He puts his champagne glass down on the counter by the sinks.

"Yeah, well…" I sound more annoyed than I intended. I should be happy he's here to help.

"I'm sorry," he chuckles. "So, what's the issue here?"

"The zipper," I answer briefly. "I tried to pull it up a million times," I sigh, still trying to look at the zipper in the mirror. "But it just won't…."

He comes standing behind me. We catch each other's eyes in the mirror. Another smirk. He always looks good in tuxedos. All men do. But he pulls them off especially well.

I notice my heart is racing. He's not even touching me, but just the way he looks at me in mirror and the fact that he's standing very close behind me makes my heart beat faster.

"You know, it would be more embarrassing if you wouldn't have managed to get the zipper up at all."

"I don't think I would have called you in that case."

"You don't think?" He playfully raises his brow.

"I wouldn't have."

"Ok." He grins again.

"Also, I called Diane first."

"Mhmm…," he murmurs. "So let me see."

I feel his hand on my back, taking the zipper in between his fingers. His hand moves up my back, smoothing the fabric.

He puts a bit of pressure on my back as he attempts to close it. No success.

"Oh, God," I gasp as I realize he doesn't get it as well.

"Oh, oh…." he laughs.

"This isn't funny," I try to sound serious but again can't help to laugh as I look at him. "I don't understand, it's Ralph Lauren, it's…"

"Let me try again. No need to panic."

He looks back in the mirror. "Trust me." His eyes look straight inside mine as he says those words. It almost seems as if he means a lot more with that than just fixing the zipper.

I just nod and suck in my breath again, hoping it will work this time.

One hand is still on my back, touching the black lace of my bra. "Sorry," he gives me an apologetic smile.

I smile back.

His other hand attempts to push up the zipper again. "Ha!" He exclaims triumphantly as the zipper moves.

"This is the worst way anyone ever hit on me," he jokes as he pulls up the zipper up to my neck.

"This isn't flirting," I state. Although, standing this close to each other definitely makes it feel like we are.

"Good to know," he chuckles. He gives me another look. Never afraid to confront me with, well, himself.

He smiles and strokes my hair away from the dress to pull up the zipper. Involuntary, I shiver at the touch of his hand on my neck. I can't help to imagine where those hands could go.

"All done."

"Thank you." Back in each other's eyes once more.

"You're welcome." His hands rest on my shoulders. "You look good tonight."

"So, do you," I smile.

He seems to consider what he's going to say next. "We should go back inside."

_We should. _But I could stand here all night. "Yeah," I decide to reply.

If I would turn around right now, we'd be so close. No one's here. We both know what would happen. We both know we would like it to happen. We also know that it shouldn't.

There are too many reasons not to give in. Even though the urge to do give in is growing stronger lately.

Perhaps it's our rescue that the door swings open and two women walk in. They grant Will a few disapproving looks. I grin at him. "Come on."

We head out and without saying another word, disappear back in the crowd and back into the world that pulls us apart.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
